Stolen Dance
by raikis
Summary: And as the minutes passed, he grew tired of watching her sit there alone. NaruSaku AU one-shot


There she sat on the far side of the room from him, alone at a two seated table, candles lit in front of her with a half-full wine glass to the side. The seat in front of her was, he noted with a frown, empty. He too was seated alone, but there are reasons for it that is considerably reasonable. Long day and wanted some relaxing time before heading home? Happened to be passing buy and figured he'd try the food? Seen her walk in? Very reasonable. Though an exact amount of thirty-minutes have passed since then, and she still remained in the same place, same position, alone.

There were handful of times he would catch her looking at her phone or the wrist watch she had clipped on before she would lean her chin into her palm and frown. Her slender, pale legs were crossed over the other and gave him a perfect angle. She was in a tube-dress, plain black, which was sleeveless and went about mid-thigh.

Anyone would think she was on a date. But the date? Nowhere in sight, had he presumed, probably a no show at this point.

"Are you ready to order now, sir?" His view was blocked by an abdomen of a waitress he had turned down since he arrived. He had figured he'd order if the girls date showed up, didn't seem like that was happening though.

He looked up and made eye-contact for a moment before he straightened up, "Oh, uh. ." Fumbling with the menu and sending a glance across the room, he pointed to a random item on the page and gave the waitress a sheepish grin, "I'll just order this for now."

The woman nodded and scribbled it down before tucking her notepad under her arm and taking his menu from the table, "My name is Ino, and I'll be your waitress this evening. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you," Right as she walked away, his eyes was on her once again. She had just finished talking to a waiter was now glancing around the room. A few couples present have started dancing along the floors through the middle of the room, swaying slightly to the slow song that was fainting playing from the speakers.

And there was that frown again.

It didn't suit her features, he decided. Not at all. Someone as beautiful and breathtaking to the eye like that deserves to smile, and whoever the guy is that left her here alone is an idiot.

Though he wasn't sure when he had stood from his seat and started walking, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop. The expression she was making gave him a little courage to keep going, moving his legs one in front of the other until he placed himself in the empty seat across from her. She was a bit startled and turned to him skeptically with a delicate brow raised.

He grinned, "Hi," He then nearly wanted to slap himself. Couldn't he be smoother?

The woman scoffed and leaned against the table, "I'm waiting for somebody," She waved off, practically rejecting him before he even made a move.

"For the past forty-minutes?" He questioned.

She fell silent and diverted her eyes away from him and to the dancing couples, his eyes followed, but before long his eyes were trailing back to her. He tapped his thumbs a few times before he decided and stood from his seat and walked in front of her, holding out his hand.

"What?" She looked between him and his extended hand in slight confusion as to what he wanted.

"How about a dance?" He suggested with a smile.

She puckered her lip in thought for a short moment before she turned towards the table, "I'll wait a bit longer,"

He sighed and reached her hand and grasped it, and pulled her from her seat, "I've been waiting for almost an hour," He said as he guided her to the floor, brushing passed a few couples until they made it to the middle of the room.

She showed no restraint to him and allowed herself to be guided until they came to stop, "What is your name?" She asked as her arms came around his shoulders, and his hands came around her waist. They began swaying and softly shifting their weight, becoming light on their feet as they moved to slow tune being played.

"Forget the name." He said.

She smiled and snorted, "I can't forget something I don't know."

_Smooth_, he thought. But the smile suited her, he decided.


End file.
